


Оставить как есть!

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, автор/редактор!АУ, романс, фемслэш в книге Кайло, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло Рен знает, как написать бестселлер. Все, что нужно — хороший монстр, маленький городок, кучка людей, с которыми можно себя ассоциировать, но не слишком ярких, и редактор, который расслабится и позволит Кайло работать. Однако новый главный редактор издательского дома «Первый Орден», Хакс, не такой.





	Оставить как есть!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401094) by [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica). 



Говорят, если долго смотреть в бездну, она посмотрит на тебя в ответ. Кайло подумал, что это недалеко от истины, осторожно рассматривая внутренности своего холодильника. Все, что смотрело в ответ, вероятно, уже нельзя было съесть.

У него закончились сигареты и виски и не осталось чистых рубашек. Однако была пицца, которая пусть и высохла, но, по его мнению, была съедобна. Скоро у него будет новая. Пиццерия выше по улице просто доставляла ему очередную большую пепперони с грибами каждые три дня, не обращая внимания, заказывал он ее или нет.

Если он умрет, мрачно подумал Кайло, выползая из кухни с последним куском пиццы в зубах, работники пиццерии, вероятно, будут единственными, кто это заметит.

Ну, это не совсем правда. Хакс, пожалуй, заметил бы, но ему было бы _все равно_. Он, наверное, позвонил бы Кайло и отчитывал бы до тех пор, пока его труп не восстал бы и не накатал еще три тысячи слов.

Кайло сел за стол, оперевшись на локоть, и начал грызть пиццу. Сегодня он написал две тысячи слов, но ощущались они как все пять. И они были ужасными и тяжелыми — он знал, что получит, если попытается отправить их. В конце концов, он должен сделать это, обязан. Хакс должен держать этот роман в руках законченным через шесть недель. И Хакс будет доставать его, пока это не произойдет. По-видимому, Сноук ждал, что Хакс выполнит свою часть работы и предоставит Издательскому дому Первого Ордена свежий прибыльный поп-хоррор от Кайло Рена.

Три его первых романа попали на вершину списка бестселлеров Нью-Йорк Таймс, и Кайло знал, знал, что и этот попадет, если только он сделает из этой истории то, что задумывал. Они не были великолепнейшими произведениями литературы, но были _хорошими_ , мрачными и притягательными. В них был достаточно цепляющий сюжет и персонажи, которые, по-видимому, многим нравились. Кайло писал о маленьких городках. О Восточном побережье так часто писали, что оно уже наскучило, но его было трудно обогнать по части нагнетающейся жуткой атмосферы и ощущения, что единственной причиной, почему жуть еще не выползала из лесов было то, что Стивен Кинг заставлял ее ровнять с землей Мэн.

Третий роман все же был лучшим, ближе всего к книге, которую он держал в голове в начале. И этот превзойдет его. Точнее, может превзойти, если Кайло, наконец, допишет чертову седьмую главу.

*  
Два месяца назад Кайло пришел к Сноуку с наброском четвертой книги, ожидая, что главный редактор будет вести этот проект, как и три предыдущих. Он с самого начала был лично заинтересован в карьере Кайло и даже помог выбрать псевдоним. (Он никогда не любил имя «Бен», а фамилия Органа-Соло была слишком громоздкой для обложки).

 

— Но я не буду редактировать этот роман, — вкрадчиво сказал Сноук. — Видите ли, Издательский дом «Первый Орден» требует больше моего внимания как управляющего директора. Так что я подобрал нового главного редактора. С этого времени с вами будет работать он, и я абсолютно уверен, что вы предоставите такой же высококачественный продукт, что и всегда. — Тут он, к возрастающему ужасу Кайло, улыбнулся: — Не волнуйтесь, он вам понравится.  
Фактически Хакс ему нравился, первые пять минут. Сноук направил его вместе с наброском в кабинет нового парня и оставил ждать в кресле под дверью. У Хакса не было защищающего его администратора — не здесь, так близко к нему, но он говорил по телефону.

Кайло решил, что у Хакса был приятный голос. Английский разновидности «как-прикажете-ваше-Высочество», высокий, четкий, голос профессионала. В окошко в двери также было видно, что он поразительно рыжий, примерно одного возраста с Кайло и остро, поразительно симпатичный, зеленоглазый и… какой у него был рот! Хакс мягко прикусил губу, раздумывая, и Кайло захотел предложить ему свой укус.

Он прислонился к косяку, ожидая, пока Хакс закончит разговор, а затем вошел без спроса, улыбаясь Хаксу своей лучшей улыбкой, теплой и немного глупой, которая, как он заметил, расслабляла людей.

И вот тогда все рассыпалось, потому что Хакс посмотрел на него, и Кайло почти забыл про рот, глаза и все остальное, ведь Хакс внезапно оказался так похож на всех библиотекарей, что когда-либо на него шикали.

— Привет, — все же попытался он. — Эм, я…

— Я знаю, кто вы, — резко сказал Хакс. — Смотрел на вашу фотографию с обложки последние две недели, с тех пор как Сноук сказал, что я должен прочитать все ваши книги, так как буду играть решающую роль в рождении последующих сиквелов. Надеюсь, вы не будете одним из тех авторов, что считают себя выше критики. Из того, что я прочитал, ясно, что Сноук питал к вам слабость.

Кайло слегка склонил голову на бок:

— Так… вам не понравилось?

Хакс спокойно посмотрел на него. 

— Они продаваемы, но мне не по вкусу. И я думаю, что вы можете лучше.

— Это самый странный комплимент, что я получал, чувак, — неловко рассмеялся Кайло.

Хакса практически _передернуло_. 

— Не называйте меня «чувак», — слово неожиданно прозвучало странно с его акцентом. — Или «приятель», «дружище», «бро». Мы взрослые люди. Зовите меня Хакс.

— Хорошо, Хакс, — ответил Кайло. Он практически мог почувствовать, что усмехается, но не испытывал желания контролировать лицо. Обидчивый гаденыш. — Можешь звать меня Кайло.

— Ты отзываешься на свой псевдоним? — Хакс тоже не скрывал свой скептицизм.

— Вообще-то, да, — Кайло встал и с громким шлепком положил на стол Хакса четыре страницы черновика. — Вот новейший не впечатляющий коммерческий мусор. Тебе, вероятно, придется его прочитать.

На этом он встал и вышел, сбежал от этих холодных глаз, а придя домой, написал сцену, в которой высокого рыжеволосого мужчину жестоко выпотрошило чудовище, скрывавшееся в темном переулке.

Утром его ждало электронное письмо, гласившее: _«Напиши мне, когда ты действительно что-то напишешь. Х.»._

В первую же неделю Кайло написал почти три главы, исключительно на силе желания показать Хаксу, насколько же он хорош, как издательскому дому «Первый Орден» повезло с ним и насколько Хакс должен быть впечатлен.

Они вернулись к нему, покрытые красным цветом: Хакс безжалостно избавился от всех сюжетных поворотов Кайло, а также исправил пунктуацию и грамматику. Он вычеркнул половину главы поэтических аллюзий на «Потерянный рай» с припиской «Пиши свою историю». Он ненавидел главного героя и, похоже, намного больше переживал за его лучшего друга, которого Кайло планировал убить в седьмой главе, чтобы дать герою хорошую мотивацию. И он рекомендовал перенести половину третьей главы в первую, для «резонанса», будто это было целью Кайло.

Кайло хотел бы иметь бумажную рукопись, тогда он мог бросить ее и попрыгать сверху, или смять в шар, или сделать что-то еще, чтобы выразить хоть часть своего гнева. _Кем_ был этот козел и откуда он вообще вылез?

После этого Кайло немного покопался, настроенный все выяснить. Все, что он узнал — Хакс работал в «Арканисе», техническом ответвлении Издательского дома «Первый Орден». И числился на титульных листах нескольких дюжин учебников, в некоторых даже автором. Хорошо, но как это могло сделать его достаточно квалифицированным для работы с беллетристикой?

Не выяснив этого в своем расследовании, он вышел на балкон, чтобы дуться и курить, смотреть в светящийся монитор на столе, все еще показывающий короткий комментарий Хакса. Теперь Кайло курил не так уж и много, но подумал, что мог бы прихватить еще пачку, когда пойдет за молоком.

Из чистого упрямства он сохранил вторую версию документа, с правками Хакса, чтобы помнить, о чем они были, если они ему зачем-то понадобятся, но писать продолжил в первом. Его работа и так была вполне неплоха. И первые три книги особо не исправлялись, но они и не нуждались этом, или Сноук, _очевидно_ , сделал бы больше правок, ведь для этого и были нужны редакторы. Хакс просто пытается запугать его, но у него ничего не выйдет.

*  
Два черновика спустя Кайло кратко рассмотрел вариант быть запуганным. Не потому, что редактура Хакса стала менее оскорбительной, это не так. Кайло написал следующий черновик, практически не учитывая его предложений. Черновик вернулся к нему с одним-единственным примечанием: _«Я позвоню тебе ровно в 10:00, и ты ответишь»_.

И Хакс позвонил, точнее, зазвонил телефон. Кайло отключил звук, а потом затолкал трубку в ящик с носками и оставил там примерно на десять минут.

Хакс не перезванивал ему. Кайло посмотрел на уведомление о пропущенном вызове, а затем с чувством удовлетворения стер его одним резким движением.

В этот же день позвонил Сноук, и на этот звонок Кайло ответил.

— Если честно, я рад, что вы позвонили, — сказал он, прижимая телефон к уху плечом и наливая себе кофе. — Мне нужно поговорить с вами о Хаксе, я думаю, он не понимает, что делает, и…

— Бен, — прервал его Сноук, и это было очень плохим знаком. Его не называли «Беном» с того раза, когда он обругал журналиста. — Ты должен выслушать меня очень внимательно.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил он.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что делаю?

— Нет, нет, конечно, _вы_ знаете,— быстро сказал Кайло, — но Хакс…

— Я отобрал его для этой работы из десятков претендентов. Я лично выбрал его, о чем, насколько я помню, и сказал тебе при нашей последней встрече. И дал бы я ему руководить самым ценным автором издательского дома, если бы не считал, что он лучше всех подходит для этой работы?

— Но он не подходит, сэр, — сказал Кайло, — правда.

— _Хватит_ , — резко сказал Сноук. — Ты сделаешь как я тебе сказал, _мистер_ Органа-Соло, если хочешь сохранить свой контракт на публикацию. И это значит, обращаться с твоим редактором, моим _главным редактором_ так, будто его предложения исходят от меня. Я понятно выражаюсь?

— Да, сэр, — мятежно отозвался Кайло.

Как только Сноук повесил трубку, Кайло открыл пропущенные вызовы и нажал на вызов от Хакса.

Никто не отвечал, и Кайло все крепче сжимал зубы с каждым гудком. Чертов стукач, он еще даст ему повод побежать к Сноуку жаловаться.

«Вы позвонили Хаксу, — сказал приятный английский голос ему в ухо. — К сожалению, я не могу ответить на ваш звонок, но если вы…»

С расстроенным рычанием Кайло отдернул телефон от уха и прервал звонок, жалея, что это не старомодный аппарат, и он не может бросить трубку на рычаг. Вместо этого он кинулся к клавиатуре и настучал на ней:

_«Хакс,_

_Очень по-взрослому бегать к учителю. Я не обязан тебя слушать._

_К»_

Он нажал на «отправить» прежде, чем мог передумать, и затем выскочил наружу с зажигалкой и сигаретами. Он умудрился выкурить уже половину пачки, а была всего лишь среда, что значило, что это переросло из обычной слабости в плохую привычку, чертов Хакс.

Когда он вернулся, его ждало электронное письмо:

_«Кайло,_

_Фактически, я надеюсь, что ты будешь слушать. Я предпочел бы обсудить все по-взрослому, но это явно не получится._

_Помни, что к пятнице мне нужна четвертая глава._

_Х»_

Итак, поддаться запугиванию, или хотя бы притвориться, но если стороне Хакса был Сноук, то Кайло не мог выиграть. Во всяком случае, не прямо сейчас. И не так. Но возможность была, и он думал, что знает, как это сделать.

Кайло провел ночь, перечитывая три первых главы, отредактированную версию Хакса и свою, старательно пытаясь понять мысли Хакса.

Утром он закатал рукава (фигурально, банный халат не удержал бы форму) и серьезно взялся за дело. У Хакса была привычка сокращать его предложения, разбивать их и менять местами. Он любил запятые и терпеть не мог повторы, кроме анафор. Он разъяснял и просил разъяснений. Любил, когда флешбеки были рядом с их причиной, любил объяснения.

Хорошо. Кайло будет так писать. Если ему удастся написать идеально хаксовую рукопись, такую идеальную, что Хакс не сможет ничего сказать о ней, то, возможно, можно будет прийти к Сноуку и умолять избавить его от рыжего тирана.

*  
_«Что это за хрень?», — гласило примечание к четвертой главе. «Тебя хватил удар? Мне начинать беспокоиться? Это даже не читается как написанное тобой. Я не уверен в том, что ты пытаешься сделать. Я вижу сюжет в глубине всего этого, но это жуть от начала и до конца. Я даже не буду тратить время на попытки исправить это. Сожги это, полностью перепиши и пришли мне в понедельник._

_Если ты заплатил кому-то в интернете, чтобы за тебя написали, а это единственное, что приходит мне в голову, ты должен потребовать деньги назад.  
Х»_

Кайло повезло, что в его квартире были толстые стены, а соседи были терпеливы. У него случались небольшие припадки буйства, но сейчас, сидя в разрушенной гостиной, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, сломал ли он руку, Кайло осознавал, что если бы он уже не владел квартирой, ему пришлось бы дочерта заплатить.

Кайло медленно поднял кофейный столик, который до этого упал с таким приятным грохотом, когда он отправил в полет лежащие на нем книги, бумаги и посуду. Он знал, что разбил минимум две чашки и тарелку. Потом он перевернул обратно диван, что было не так просто, как должно: ему явно стоило вернуться в спортзал. Какое-то время Кайло просто швырял все, что ему попадалось под руку. В стене была свежая вмятина в виде корешка книги, а рядом дыра, которую он пробил кулаком.

Он осторожно пошевелил пальцами и решил, что ничего не сломал. Хорошо. Его горло немного ныло от крика, но он был в порядке.

Диван уцелел, просто был перевернут, и Кайло упал на него, когда его гнев полностью испарился. Теперь он положил голову на не пострадавшую руку и убрал со лба потные волосы. Все это было немного похоже на рвоту: в конце концов вещи доходили до точки, когда им было необходимо выйти, и к черту последствия. И все, на что можно было надеяться — потом станет легче. Но это выматывало, и он не был уверен, что чувствовал себя лучше.

Ему нужна была выпивка и новый редактор, но последнее явно будет получить сложнее, чем он думал.

Он с некоторым трудом поднялся с дивана, опираясь на журнальный столик. Тот тревожаще скрипнул, и Кайло напомнил себе позже проверить его ножки. Его собственные ноги дрожали от выброса адреналина, но он придет в себя. Он только знал, что забудет о столике до определенного момента, пока тот не будет покрыт нужными вещами или использоваться как подставка для ног. Или и то, и другое одновременно.

Пока Кайло подметал осколки керамики, он раздумывал над лучшими из оставшихся ему тактических ходов. По крайней мере, он мог вернуться к своему обычному стилю письма. Когда он пытался думать в строгом стиле Хакса, у него болел мозг. Он вообще не подходил Кайло. Тот хотел писать более плавно, более естественно, меньше поучительной академической прозы и больше сходства с подслушанным разговором. Хакс не мог стереть его стиль, пытаясь навязать ему порядок. Не то, чтобы он полностью пытался от него избавиться, но от ограничений стиль, казалось, становился хуже. И это была _его_ книга, которую он напишет как захочет.

Но хотя бы в одном Хакс был прав. Раз уж его гамбит не сработал, тогда четвертая глава была полным провалом. И он был почти рад этому. Кайло впихнул ее в форму, в которой она не хотела быть, только чтобы соответствовать тому, как он должен был написать ее. Он честно не знал, что бы делал, если бы он должен был пытаться написать остальную часть книги в такой манере. Было ужасно трудно писать психологический хоррор в маленьком городке, не обращаясь напрямую к первобытному мозгу читателя и _не сжимая_ … Вся привлекательность заключалась в том, что демоны, прячущиеся в боулинге и магазине были такими же, как и живущие под каждой кроватью. Даже под кроватью Кайло, возможно, особенно под его. Он знал, что эпизод получался особенно эффективным, когда тот заставлял Кайло заглядывать за собственные двери несколько дней. И он лелеял мысль, что когда-нибудь напишет что-то, что не даст ему уснуть ночью, не зная, придумал ли он это или просто дал имя тому, что было здесь всегда. Ждало. Шептало, пока его не услышат.

Убирая мусор, чтобы сделать свое жилье достаточно пригодным для жизни, Кайло думал о том, что у него было и что он строил поверх этого. И внезапно понял, что пошел по ложному пути. Не замечая этого, пока он пытался рассказать придуманную им историю, он одновременно заложил основу для чего-то совершенно иного. И это было прекрасно, потому что теперь, глядя со стороны, он видел, как провести читателей через шестую главу так, чтобы только самые внимательные заметили приближающийся сюжетный поворот.

Он приставил метлу к перевернутому дивану и развернулся на пятках, рассмеявшись, довольный собственным умом. Бардак подождет, пока он все не запишет. Идея была слишком хороша, чтобы рискнуть ее потерять.

В 2:00 с ноющими руками и горящими как от песка глазами, с полностью готовой шестой главой, Кайло отправил Хаксу письмо. Он был невыносимо истощен и уже не мог написать что-то приличное, так что остановился. Но он чувствовал, что привнес в этот мир что-то стоящее, что-то раскрывающее его с лучшей стороны и делающее эту книгу еще лучше, чем она могла бы быть. И когда Кайло упал в кровать и позволил сну окутать его, он улыбался. Посмотрим, что наш любитель дисциплины скажет на это.

*  
Телефон звонил. Кайло приподнялся с подушки достаточно, чтобы взять его и попытаться выключить, но в процессе нажал на ползунок принятия вызова.

— Уу, — простонал он в трубку, вжав телефон щекой в подушку, на которую он упал. — Что?

— Это Хакс, — сказал голос на другом конце линии, и Кайло собрался сбросить звонок, но понял, что должен будет пошевелиться, чтобы сделать это. — Я подумал, тебе будет приятно узнать, что я не спал всю ночь.

— Почему? — спросил Кайло, подразумевая под этим вопросом множество вещей.

Хакс вздохнул: 

— Потому что я открыл это чертово письмо, когда ты его прислал, прочитал его, а потом провел следующие несколько часов уверенным, что нечто чудовищное выскочит из подвала и утащит меня с собой под землю. Поэтому мне нужно несколько литров очень крепкого кофе, и я подумал, что и тебе, возможно, понадобится немножко.

— Почему ты не спал в два ночи? — спросил Кайло. Это было наименее странной частью, поэтому Кайло решил начать с нее.

— Работа, — небрежно сказал Хакс. — Кайло, как ты мог прислать мне такую _чушь_ в пятницу, ведь ты явно можешь намного лучше? Новая версия — огромный прогресс.

— Я кое-что попробовал, — ответил Кайло, — но, думаю, это не сработало.

— Это однозначно не сработало, — сказал Хакс. — Я не шутил, когда сказал, что это не стоит исправления, и рад, что ты не стал пытаться.

— Подожди. Какую еще работу ты делал, если не занимался моей книгой?

— Знаешь, Сноук не только поручил мне твою книгу, — Хакс казался удивленным самой идеей. — Мне нужно прочитать множество работ. Мне дали задание найти новую Рей Скайуокер раньше, чем это сделает «Сопротивление Пресс». После потери Финна Уильямса Сноук понял, что «Первый Орден» слишком зависим от твоих продаж, чтобы остаться на плаву, если что-то пойдет не по плану.

Кайло хмуро уставился в одну точку на стене, представляя лица его конкурентов. Он не был уверен, кого из них он больше ненавидел. Финна он считал другом, во всяком случае, настолько, чтобы обсуждать с ним идеи. Финн писал криминальные романы, и они достаточно отличались от клаустрофобных ужастиков Кайло, чтобы безопасно обсуждать работы. Но он взял базу, на которой Кайло планировал построить свою книгу, о чем Финн прекрасно знал, сделал из этого бестселлер и отдал его в «Сопротивление Пресс» из-за какой-то ерунды с условиями его контракта. Ходили слухи, что он начал встречаться с Рей Джакку, автором любовных романов, пишущей под псевдонимом Рей Скайуокер, вскоре после того, как встретил ее на вечеринке, которую их главный редактор закатил в качестве приветствия для Финна. И чем меньше говорить о Рей Джакку, тем лучше.

Самой мысли о бардаке под названием «Сопротивление Пресс» было достаточно, чтобы совершенно испортить Кайло настроение. Да и идея, что его книга была судьбоносной для издательства, не грела душу. Вот совсем никакого давления.

— Что ты хотел, Хакс? — устало спросил Кайло. — Просто позвонить мне и сказать, что эта книга должна быть потрясающей, или мои конкуренты станцуют на могиле наших карьер? Потому что, должен сказать, что это не то, в чем я нуждаюсь в этот утренний час.

— Я, — Хакс, казалось, замолчал так надолго, что Кайло невольно задался вопросом, что же он пропустил. — Нет, фактически, это не важно, — сказал Хакс. Его голос звучал по-другому, словно он нервничал. — Это прекрасно. Продолжай в том же духе. Я скоро свяжусь с тобой.

Его телефон тихо пискнул, знаменуя, что Хакс прервал звонок, и Кайло раздраженно вздохнул. И ради чего все это было? Теперь он проснулся и… стоп.

Его мозг только осознал начало разговора. Хакс действительно предложил ему встретиться за чашечкой кофе?

Он… он _хвалил_ Кайло. И спросил, хочет ли тот кофе.

Стоп-стоп-стоп. Нет. Какого черта?

Кайло вытащил телефон из-под лица и немедленно перезвонил Хаксу, пусть он и понятия не имел, что собирался сказать. Вероятно, попросил бы объяснений, или проверил бы, не похитили ли Хакса инопланетяне, заменив двойником.

Звучали гудки. Кайло зарычал, услышав голосовую почту Хакса, повесил трубку и перевернулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Этот день было уже не спасти, а он еще даже толком не проснулся. Он хотел бы начать его сначала.

*  
Процесс выкидывания старого сюжета и переписывания истории в новой форме занял у Кайло день-два. Он все еще думал, что сюжет жизнеспособен, но первый порыв дикого азарта прошел, и он знал, что слишком много думает об этом. Он продолжал вспоминать ту беседу — что если эта книга не продастся двойным тиражом, как и остальные, то «Первому ордену» придет конец. Еще он гадал, на самом ли деле Хакс пытался пригласить его на свидание. И что бы Кайло ответил, если это правда было приглашение.

Хакс не звонил, и это все осложняло. Его электронные письма, которых было немного, оставались четкими, немногословными и безо всяких комплиментов. _Пиши больше и пиши хорошо._ Англия явно ожидала, что каждый человек должен исполнить свой долг.

Но Кайло не чувствовал в себе сильной склонности к этому. Диван выглядел все более и более привлекательным. Он дремал все чаще, якобы лежа и думая, но лежание чаще превращалось в легкую дремоту, во время которой он иногда придумывал что-то гениальное, но чаще терял время. Он не писал больше пятисот слов в день, начиная с того марафона.

Через неделю Хакс _действительно_ позвонил, и даже в более приемлемое послеобеденное время.

Его голос звучал расстроенно. 

— На этой неделе ты не выполнишь квоту, а я думал, что ты так хорошо ее начал.

— Ну, да, — Кайло откинулся на спинку стула. Он не мог решить, раздражал его Хакс или нет. — Я тоже так думал, но нет, дела идут вот так.

Хакс молчал, взяв одну из своих любимых неловких пауз. 

— Я не могу не думать, — сказал он, — что я виноват в твоем снижении продуктивности.

У Кайло похолодело внутри. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — слишком быстро спросил он. Хакс собирался упомянуть кофе, он собирался упомянуть кофе, черт возьми, что Кайло ему скажет про кофе?

— Я не должен был говорить тебе про ситуацию с объемом продаж, — сказал Хакс, и Кайло прикусил губу, пытаясь успокоить себя легкой болью. — Я переступил черту, прости. Моя работа — помочь тебе писать, а не давить на тебя, пока ты не сможешь этого делать.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Кайло. Пусть даже это не было хорошо, это было _странно_ : Хакс извинялся перед ним, словно это он лежал на диване и не писал ни строчки.

— И все же, — быстро добавил Хакс. — Мы нашли пару авторов с рукописями, закрывающими бреши. Ты не должен беспокоиться о своих объемах продаж, пока ты даже не закончил книгу, — он прочистил горло. — И если я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы помочь тебе писать быстрее, ты должен попросить. Знаешь, я верю в эту книгу.

— Ты слишком ко мне придираешься для того, кто на моей стороне — заметил Кайло, чувствуя, как уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

— А мне казалось, что до сих пор все шло хорошо, — ответил Хакс, и Кайло был практически уверен, что он тоже улыбается.

Так что он заставил себя вернуться к компьютеру и написал три тысячи неуклюжих, тяжелых слов, половину которых удалил на следующий день. Но он хотя бы попытался, и от этого почувствовал себя лучше. На следующий день он получил письмо от Хакса, в котором была только фотка кнута, что почти рассмешило его.

*  
Прошло две недели после получения того не вдохновляющего письма и несчастного удаления, и Кайло знал, что Хакс был разочарован тем, что он предлагал. Он не знал, почему все затихло, и Хакс прочесал эту главу, как и предыдущие три, и она не стала внезапно хорошей. И между ними не было ничего хорошего: замечания Хакса становились короче и резче, и не было ощущения, что он улыбался, когда писал их.

Кайло, конечно, все понимал. Хаксу Кайло нравился, только пока он не делал его жизнь труднее. У него была своя работа и, если он контролировал каждого автора настолько же, насколько Кайло, неудивительно, что он никогда не спал. Вероятно, у него была система, основанная на том, что каждый вносил определенный вклад точно в требуемый срок. Кайло подводил его, что вызывало у него раздражение, и все это было слишком логично, чтобы игнорировать.

Он серьезно взялся за дело, работал усердней, стал больше курить и пил больше виски, чтобы чем-то заполнить место, где должно было жить его вдохновение, чем угодно. Он не хотел прекращать работать, пусть от этого и не было никакой пользы. Кайло жил на одной пицце, потому что ее приносили и ему не нужно было выходить, останавливаться и взаимодействовать с кем-то, кто не жил в Милтон Бей. Который _когда-нибудь_ с благословения всех муз, возможно, наконец найдет время и будет поглощен древним злом. Кайло день за днем никого не видел, кроме мальчишки, который приносил ему пиццу, и даже тот начинал опасливо смотреть на него.

Кайло знал, что это было странно, но он продолжал размышлять о том, как Хакс разговаривал с ним, когда думал, что был должен проявить к нему чуть-чуть доброты. Кайло провел больше времени, чем было нормально, задаваясь вопросом, — словно бредя края раны — что произошло бы, если бы он оправдал ожидания Хакса, если бы он написал две следующие главы так же быстро, как и предыдущие, если бы он преодолел писательский блок. Если бы он, как всегда, все не испортил, был бы сейчас Хакс к нему дружелюбней? Привык бы Кайло слышать что-то иное, чем мягкость, скрывающую презрение, в голосе Хакса?

И это было не важно, Кайло знал об этом. Так что, по последним данным, Хакс не хотел с ним говорить, пока он не писал и если не собирался когда-нибудь как-нибудь закончить седьмую главу. И ладно, он напишет ее.

Но после того, как он так надолго застрял на одном месте, Кайло чувствовал себя старым носком, изношенным до такой степени, что мягкость превратилась в непригодность. В любой день нити могли сдаться и лопнуть, превращаясь в дырку и оставляя что-то важное незащищенным.

И чем больше Кайло смотрел на те же самые чертовы абзацы, которые все еще, _все еще_ были плохи, тем ближе дедлайн подбирался к нему, и в дополнение к недовольству Хакса, сочившемуся из каждого электронного письма, над ним нависло невыполнение контрактных обязательств.

Кайло мало спал, и когда засыпал, ему снились кошмары, но не полезные, те, что можно было записать для будущей книги. Кошмары, где Сноук вел его голым на поводке через весь печатный этаж, кошмар, где сотни людей приходили за автографами, но не было ни одной книги на подпись, потому что он не мог их написать. И он должен был перед всеми извиниться, а они смеялись ему в лицо.

Кошмары, в которых он стучал в дверь Хакса, а Хакс смотрел прямо сквозь него и не мог его ни видеть, ни слышать.

После долгой ночи, когда Кайло преследовал иллюзорного Хакса через дорогу с интенсивным движением и напрасно звал его, в реальности зазвонил телефон. И только этим можно было объяснить тот факт, что, когда Хакс спросил его...

— Как дела?

...Кайло ответил:

— Я — старый носок.

— Хм, — с большим хладнокровием, чем он того заслуживал, ответил Хакс. — Ты старый носок с новой главой?

— Бля, — он заставил себя замолчать и вздохнуть. — Ты же знаешь, что нет. Я не могу, блядь, _писать_ , Хакс. Не знаю, я не могу, это все — дерьмо.

— Ты можешь, — ответил Хакс. — Ты должен и будешь.

— Это так не работает! — закричал Кайло. — Очевидно, что я должен, но прямо сейчас я не могу, и я не знаю почему. И я с ума схожу из-за этого. Разве ты не думаешь, что я бы просто… не включил бы это обратно, если бы мог?

— Ты драматизируешь, — сказал Хакс, и это было самой бесящей вещью, которую он мог бы сказать.

Кайло повесил трубку.

Он несколько минут смотрел на свой телефон. Что бы ни разрасталось в его груди, ему не нужно было, чтобы Хакс знал об этом.

А потом телефон зазвонил снова, и на экране появилась картинка кнута, которую он поставил на контакт Хакса. Он не знал, зачем снял трубку.

— Слушай, старый носок, — сказал Хакс так спокойно, что Кайло захотелось его стукнуть. — Когда ты нормально ел в последний раз?

Кайло почувствовал, как что-то в нем лопнуло, последний нерв или последняя соломинка, и он скорее услышал, как говорит, чем понял, что именно сказал. 

— Поужинай со мной.

— Что? — резко спросил Хакс.

— Я серьезно. Поужинай со мной, — сердце Кайло забилось чаще. — Ты сказал просить, если ты чем-то можешь помочь. И вот. Я прошу. Я не помню, когда в последний раз ел что-то, не упакованное в картон или пенопласт. Я не могу спать, писать, и у меня все ноет. — Его прорвало, и он видел, к чему все шло, но не мог _замолчать_. — И все. Поужинай со мной.

Хакс взял свою фирменную паузу. Наконец, он очень осторожно спросил: 

— Это будет деловым ужином?

— Мне плевать, — ответил Кайло, — это же просто еда и не должна быть чем-то значительным.

— А ты можешь сделать _что-то_ незначительное?

Он просто _смеялся над ним_!

Хватит. Кайло бросил телефон на стол с такой силой, что по углу экрана пошла трещина и экран выключился. Ему было плевать, как сильно Хакс разозлится. Все было испорчено и все, что у него _было_ , ломалось, так что он бросил телефон еще разок, со всей силы, находя болезненное удовольствие в звуке, с которым он ударился о противоположную стену.

Кайло скинул со стола половину вещей, но просто разбрасывание вещей не помогало, не успокаивало. Он чувствовал жжение в глазах и горле, в носу пощипывало.  
Он не собирался _реветь_ — ни из-за этого, ни из-за _него_ , ни из-за _чего-либо вообще_.

Как только он ударил кулаком в стену, он понял:

На одну великолепную секунду он стал истинным хаосом и мог сломать, что хотел;

Если бы он ударил тремя дюймами левее или правее, все было бы хорошо;

Там, куда он ударил, торчал штифт, чертов три на четыре, крепко ввинченный в стену;

И затем медленно с ужасом осознал, что несколько маленьких косточек в его правой руке и пальцах были не там, где им положено, и это _очень и очень плохо_.

Боль настигла его секунду спустя, он не мог двинуть рукой. Кайло прижал ее к груди и просто пытался дышать.

И в этот момент Кайло мрачно понял, что можно и поплакать.

Его телефон был сломан и под чем-то слишком большим, чтобы сдвинуть. Он проковылял на кухню и нашел покрытый инеем пакет замороженного горошка и моркови, который он положил в морозилку в двухтысячных, завернул в кухонное полотенце и прижал к запястью.

Это не помогло бы, Кайло понял это по тому, как его рука уже распухла и стала угрожающего цвета. Но больше у него ничего не было, и он не знал, сможет ли вести прямо сейчас, и посмотрит ли кто-нибудь в здании на него после погрома.

Он неловко открыл крышку единственного пузырька с болеутоляющим и проглотил, не запивая, две таблетки, а потом еще две и дико рассмеялся идее, что четыре таблетки Адвила ему _чем-то_ помогут.

Потом он забился в угол дивана, свернувшись вокруг пульсирующей руки со своим жалким овощным компрессом, отрешился от действительности, с которой не мог совладать, и начал ждать.

Кайло не знал, чего ждал и сколько, но дождался он звонка в дверь.

— О, — сказал он Хаксу, который стоял в коридоре с чем-то похожим на полный пакет из магазина. — У меня галлюцинации, но хорошие.

Выражением лица Хакса можно было иллюстрировать слово «непонимание». Он подставил ногу, чтобы Кайло не мог закрыть дверь. 

— У тебя их нет, и что, черт возьми, ты с собой _сделал_?

— Думаю, сломал руку, — ответил Кайло и поднял странную рукавицу из полотенца и замороженных овощей, теперь уже мокрую и подтаивающую. Боль была странно отдаленной, словно и не совсем его.

— _Что_ ты сделал? — Хакс проскользнул мимо него. И возможно, в конце концов, он не был галлюцинацией, так как пихнул Кайло на кухонный стул и поставил пакет в его пустой холодильник. У него были холодные руки, когда он развернул ткань и зашипел при виде появившегося синяка. Кайло почувствовал тошноту, глядя на него, поэтому он стал смотреть на Хакса и пытался понять.

— Я ударил стену, — сказал Кайло. Все это не имело значения, если Хакс был реален, но у галлюцинаций не могло быть таких холодных рук. — Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

— Я пытался тебе дозвониться, — ответил Хакс, — но ты не брал трубку.

— У меня сломался телефон, точнее, я его сломал, я ломаю вещи.

Хакс оглянулся вокруг и посмотрел на вмятины в стенах, сброшенные со стола предметы, виднеющиеся в соседней комнате, и потом снова взглянул на Кайло, словно не знал, что делать с этой информацией. 

— Я отвезу тебя в больницу, — наконец, сказал он, снова осторожно заворачивая его руку в полотенце.

Следующие несколько часов были как в тумане. Рентген, много людей, смотрящих на него неодобрительно. Ему дали какие-то таблетки, от которых его руке не стало лучше, но они сделали боль неважной. И это было хорошо, ведь ему вправляли кости. А ему не нравилась идея кричать на глазах у Хакса.

Он все еще не был полностью уверен в реальности Хакса, но об этой проблеме можно было подумать позже.

Его отправили домой, снабдив еще несколькими таблетками, и запасом на следующие несколько дней, и шиной из блестящего металла и черного стекловолокна, которая классно выглядела в свете уличных фонарей, когда Хакс вез его домой.

Но больше всего его волновал факт, что таблетки, сделавшие боль неважной, вызвали сонливость. А потом он был уже в кровати, и кто-то укрыл его одеялом, что было приятно, а утром этот кто-то все объяснит.

*  
Кайло пришел в себя не сразу. Рука была тяжелой и болела, а когда он попытался ее поднять, чтобы рассмотреть, то стукнул себя по носу чем-то пластиковым.

— Блядь, — вскрикнул он и потер нос другой рукой. Крови не было, но в человеческом носу оказалось слишком много нервных окончаний.

Потом он вспомнил, что за твердая штука был у него на руке. Он ударил стену, а потом… Хакс ему помог? Это действительно должно было произойти, иначе где бы он взял шину. Но все еще казалось невероятным.

Кайло перевернулся и увидел кухонный стул, который кто-то подтащил к кровати. Он не помнил, чтобы делал это. Но кто-то другой явно сделал, а на сиденье, на уровне его глаз, стоял стакан с водой и лежало бумажное полотенце с двумя таблетками.

«ПРИМИ ИХ», — было написано на полотенце большими черными буквами.

И его не нужно было просить дважды. Чем больше Кайло бодрствовал, тем больше все болело и, казалось, распространялось от руки дальше по телу. И он не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось.

Под стаканом с водой лежал согнутый пополам лист принтерной бумаги. Он поймал его кончиками пальцев больной руки, пока пил воду, пытаясь проглотить таблетки. Встряхивать его, чтобы развернуть, тоже было больно, но он не хотел ждать.

 _«Кайло…»_ , — почерк был аккуратным, угловатым и очень четким, именно таким, как он и ожидал.

_«В холодильнике есть еда, когда ты проголодаешься, остальное обезболивающее лежит на кухонном столе. Две таблетки Тайленола каждые шесть часов, раз в четыре часа, если боль будет слишком сильной, но не больше._

_Очевидно, мне нужно работать, но я нашел твой телефон и попытаюсь заменить экран. Если тебе что-то понадобится, напиши письмо. Я его прочитаю. В другом случае, я вернусь после работы._

_Сделай мне одолжение, не пытайся сегодня писать. Только поспи столько, сколько сможешь. Тебе нужен перерыв._

_А не перелом._

_Х.»_

Тупая шутка? _Кем_ он себя возомнил?

Кайло позволил записке снова сложиться и лег обратно. Пусть ему принципиально не нравилась идея Хакса, командующего его жизнью, сегодняшний совет совпадал с тем, что он и собирался делать. Он собирался оставаться в кровати так долго, насколько это было возможно, пока таблетки действовали, и он мог спать без сновидений.

Он дремал, пока действие таблеток не стало проходить, и проснулся от боли в руке. Это означало поход на кухню, где болеутоляющие были разложены на столе, крышки с них были сняты и аккуратно положены на баночки. По каким-то причинам этот вид вызвал такую сильную волну эмоций, что она почти поглотила его. В этом явно были виноваты лекарства и истощение, почему бы еще он стоял на кухне, почти плача, рассматривая невыносимую аккуратность крошечного помещения, в котором был Хакс, и которое после его присутствия стало лучше.

На верхней полке его холодильника стояли уже нарезанный киш со шпинатом и небольшая пластиковая коробка с клубникой. Он заел таблетки куском киша, оставив клубнику на потом, и лег в кровать, старательно отгоняя опасную мысль _«кто-то заботится обо мне»_.

Было сложно не думать об этом хоть немного, тихо, там, где никто не мог услышать.

Дверной звонок разбудил его несколько часов спустя, он с трудом дошел до двери, чтобы впустить одного недовольно выглядящего редактора, нагруженного пакетами.

— Что это? — спросил он, садясь на стул, пока Хакс выкладывал все на кухонный стол.

— Уф, — сказал Хакс, стягивая через голову ремень от сумки с ноутбуком. — Не задавай мне никаких вопросов, пока я не выпью.

Он вытащил бутылку вина из одного из пакетов и стал открывать дверцы шкафчиков. 

— У тебя нет бокалов? — спросил Хакс, заглядывая в тот, где находилась несочетающаяся коллекция кофейных чашек Кайло.

— Не совсем, — ответил Кайло, — У меня было несколько, но они разбились.

— И почему я не удивлен, — спросил Хакс и, вздохнув, вытащил синюю чашку с надписью _«Самый лучший в мире дедушка»_. — Думаю, тебе это не важно.

— Нет, — честно ответил Кайло, — У меня обычно нет здесь… посетителей.

— Какая неожиданность. — Хакс открыл вино и щедро налил себе несколько дюймов в чашку, а потом уткнулся в нее лицом на несколько минут.

— Я так понимаю, у тебя был трудный день на работе, — спросил Кайло. Хакс посмотрел на него поверх чашки:

— Совершенно верно. Я так люблю идти на работу с плотным графиком встреч после двух часов сна, получать лекцию, замаскированную под любезный вопрос о моем самочувствии, и в качестве вишенки выдерживать директора, который хочет убедиться, что я _соответствую, возложенной на меня ответственности_. Он облокотился на столешницу. — Надеюсь, что хотя бы ты спал.

Кайло кивнул. 

— Я прочитал твою записку, — он устроил шину в сгибе другой руки, — Ты не должен был все это делать.

— К сожалению, ты не прав, — Хакс сделал большой глоток вина. — Я ответственен за то, чтобы ты дописал книгу вовремя и чтобы она соответствовала ожидаемым от тебя стандартам. Что означает, и мне недвусмысленно об этом напомнили, что я должен восполнять любые твои потребности, чтобы гарантировать, что ты это сделаешь.

— Ты не мой ассистент, — смущенно почесал затылок Кайло.

— У тебя есть ассистент, о котором я не знаю? — мрачно спросил Хакс.

— Нет, — признал Кайло.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс, — потому что, если бы он у тебя был, ты должен был уволить его за полнейшую некомпетентность. Но сейчас у меня нет времени, чтобы найти тебе его. У нас осталось чуть больше месяца, чтобы получить пригодную к печати книгу, что отводит примерно три недели на ее написание. Боюсь, ты не сможешь этого сделать в таком бедламе и одной рукой. О, вот, — он запустил руку в передний карман сумки и вытащил телефон Кайло с безупречно целым экраном.

Тот положил его в карман халата. 

— Спасибо, — ответил он, — Тебе нужны деньги за это?

— Я записал на счет компании, — тонко улыбнулся Хакс. — Вместе с едой и вином, потому что, откровенно говоря, ты не можешь ожидать от себя пика работоспособности, плохо питаясь.

Все постепенно стало на свои места, пока он наблюдал, как Хакс допивает одну чашку вина и наливает себе другую.

— Ты здесь, чтобы нянчиться со мной, — сказал Кайло.

— Я предпочел бы не называть это так, — мягко сказал Хакс. — Я здесь, чтобы гарантировать, что ты функционален, чтобы надиктовать остаток своего романа, а я мог его расшифровать.

— Сегодня вечером? — спросил Кайло, — Потому что во мне сейчас _много_ лекарств…

Хакс поставил чашку на стол и начал вытаскивать вещи из пакетов, а из шкафов тарелки. 

— Учитывая твои романы, это может быть не такой уж и проблемой, — сказал он через плечо.

Пока Кайло пытался понять, было это оскорблением или нет, Хакс поставил на стол сырые овощи, крекеры и какой-то чесночный соус.  
— Ешь, — сказал он, — и выпей таблетки, если нужно.

Кайло взял морковную палочку, но позволил ей свисать с пальцев, пока он рассматривал Хакса. Факты просачивались через пелену болеутоляющих, и один из них стал очевиден. 

— Вчера вечером ты приехал, чтобы поужинать со мной.

Хакс вздохнул. 

— Я приехал вчера вечером, потому что ты просил об этом, — сказал он, садясь за стол рядом с Кайло. Хакс смотрел в свое вино, словно оно было суфлером. — И я говорил, что помогу тебе, если смогу.

— У тебя разве нет дел важнее, чем удостовериться, что я ем зелень? — Кайло практически видел, как от Хакса волнами жара исходило расстройство. — Ты — главный редактор. У тебя должны быть те, кто сделает это за тебя.

— Их нет, — рявкнул Хакс, — и ты совсем не облегчаешь этот процесс. _Ты_ должен быть в состоянии удостовериться, что ешь зелень. Но ты явно меньше обеспокоен смертью от недоедания или завершением работы, за которую Сноук тебе уже заплатил, чем разрушением дома… — потом он провел рукой по лицу и снова глубоко вздохнул: — Прости, это было неуместно.

— Нет, фактически, — Кайло откинулся на спинку стула и указал на Хакса морковной палочкой, — ты раздражительный ублюдок и будешь отличным ворчливым дедом через десять лет…

— _Мне тридцать четыре_ , — выплюнул Хакс, — _десять лет?_

— Но я тебе должен за то, что прошлой ночью ты доставил меня в больницу, а потом привез обратно домой. — Кайло видел, как раздражение на лице Хакса сменилось… в основном усталостью. — Я плохо помню прошлую ночь, но я знаю, что без тебя все было бы намного хуже.

Хакс кивнул и снова спрятал лицо за чашкой с вином.

— Так что я прощу тебе _немного_ гадостей в мой адрес. — Кайло опасно размахивал морковной палочкой. — Но только немного, так что не испытывай мою благосклонность.

— У тебя она есть? — Хакс, казалось, улыбался в чашку. — И где ты ее прячешь?

— Пей вино, — сказал Кайло и откусил от морковной палочки.

*  
Хакс при близком общении был таким же, как в электронных письмах, подготовивших к этому общению: злоязыким и задевающим за живое, на него, казалось, не влияло выпитое, пока вино почти не кончилось. (Хакс не позволил Кайло ни капли. «Не с твоими болеутоляющими», — сказал он, но то, как нежно он прижимал бутылку «Шардоне» к груди, позволяло предположить, что он просто хотел выпить ее в одиночку.)

Хакс мелькал на кухне Кайло, наводя порядок, словно его руки были сделаны для этого, убирая вещи и моя тарелки. Потом он перешел в гостиную, в угол, который служил Кайло кабинетом. Он продолжал комментировать, что невозможно нормально работать в таком бардаке, и щелкал языком при виде поврежденных стен. Кайло знал, что должен был разозлиться, должен был ощетиниться на наглость Хакса, который пришел и убирался, словно имел на это право. Но на самом деле он не любил жить в беспорядке, просто так получалось, когда у него были дела важнее уборки.

С другой стороны, маниакальная уборка успокаивала Хакса. Кайло видел, как расслаблялись сжатые мускулы его челюсти и вокруг глаз. И если уж тирада о том что Кайло должен разложить карандаши в алфавитном порядке и рассортировать рекламки по цветам, успокаивала его, то Кайло понял, что по каким-то причинам не возражает. Тем более, что Хакс не хотел помощи, напротив, он оттолкнул руки Кайло и приказал ему вернуться на диван.

Его вечерняя доза болеутоляющих начал действовать, а у дивана, казалось, появилось свое гравитационное поле. Кайло упал на него и закинул ноги на шаткий журнальный столик, наблюдая, как Хакс подбирает последние разбросанные Кайло вещи, аккуратно убирая их, пока стол Кайло не стал выглядеть скорее столом Хакса.

— Вот, — наконец сказал Хакс, — теперь _я_ могу здесь работать.

— Браво, — сказал Кайло с дивана. — Если бы я знал, что ты избавляешься от стресса уборкой, пригласил бы тебя еще несколько недель назад.

Хакс внимательно на него посмотрел и с неожиданной для такого тощего парня силой плюхнулся на другой конец дивана. 

— Если ты захочешь воспользоваться этим знанием, пожалеешь.

— Но ты же любишь это, а я очень _хорош_ в наведении беспорядка, — улыбнулся ему Кайло.

— Да уж, ты такой, — устало сказал Хакс.

— В смысле, _ты_ выглядишь, — Кайло взмахнул рукой, указывая на Хакса, — королем тихонь и вот, сидишь у меня на диване пьяный с закатанными рукавами.

— Я не пьян, — ответил Хакс, — просто выпил.

— Не-а, — сказал Кайло, улыбаясь шире. Почему он никогда не замечал, как весело дразнить Хакса? — Ты болтаешься со мной и не называешь меня идиотом, не намекаешь, что я ребенок-переросток, и даже не призываешь меня вернуться к работе _аж целых десять минут_. Ты _пьян_.

Хакс фыркнул, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Может быть, я тебя жалею как раненого.

— _Вот, ты пьян_ , — Кайло нежно подтолкнул голень Хакса пальцем ноги, — Думаю, я не должен позволять тебе ехать домой.

Хакс задумался над этим. 

— Мне нужно вызвать такси, — в конце концов согласился он, — так и сделаю.

— Или ты можешь… просто остаться? — Кайло не знал, зачем он предлагал, но это казалось правильным. — Перекантуешься здесь? Недолго, конечно. Ты протрезвеешь через несколько часов.

— Мне нужно спать, чтобы нормально работать, — сказал Хакс, — особенно ночью. Сегодня уже было достаточно тяжело, я не буду повторять это завтра.

— И что? На этом диване можно отлично спать, — Кайло похлопал его подлокотник, будто диван был старым другом. — Я _много_ спал на нем в ожидании твоих приказов вернуться к работе. Верь мне.

— Я не сплю на диванах, — скривился Хакс.

— Конечно-конечно, ваше высочество, — Кайло покачал головой. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты надорвешься, так сильно отгораживаясь от реальности. Но как хочешь, отказывайся от моего дивана. — Он погладил подлокотник, словно утешая диван. — Просто… посиди со мной немного. Почитай что-нибудь на своем ноутбуке. Я знаю, что ты взял его с собой, а это значит, что ты, вероятно, решил работать до двух ночи. Так что просто работай здесь.

— Ладно, — уступил Хакс, — Мне нужно немало прочитать.

*  
Синего света от ноутбука Хакса и золотистого света лампы на столике было недостаточно, чтобы разогнать темноту в комнате. И из-за этого в сочетании с болеутоляющим и фактом, что Хакс не любил разговаривать, читая, Кайло было сложно бодрствовать. Он повернулся на бок, подтянув колени к груди и устроив травмированную руку между животом и коленями, и примостил голову на подлокотнике дивана.

— Ты можешь лечь спать, — сказал Хакс, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Не-а, — ответил Кайло. — Слишком рано. Сейчас сколько, одиннадцать?

— 11:14, — заметил Хакс. — Ты устал, я пойду.

— Я не сплю. Весь смысл этого в том, что ты _не_ уйдешь, — ответил Кайло. — Следуй плану. Все нормально, я просто немного сонный. Я думаю о книге, а не сплю.

— Ты должен.

— Не сплю, — решительно ответил Кайло, — и ты не уйдешь.

Хакс приподнял бровь и не стал комментировать.

Кайло снова положил голову на подлокотник и попытался думать о Милтон Бэй, своем герое и его текущем, казалось, неразрешимом затруднительном положении. Было слишком много переменных против, слишком много ловушек Кайло расставил, слишком много факторов, накладываясь один на другой, стояли между Джимми и успехом.

Блядский Джимми. Несколько дней назад Кайло понял, что ненавидит своего главного героя. И это было нормально, он не обязан был любить каждого персонажа, порожденного его мозгом, пока мог стабильно про них писать. Но Джимми был слишком умен и не собирался делать того, что Кайло от него хотел, чтобы продолжить историю. И каждый раз, когда Кайло пытался его заставить… ну, вот поэтому у него все еще не было седьмой главы.

Он покрутил ситуацию со всех сторон в голове, закрыл глаза и попытался думать о географии Милтон Бэй, архитектуре, самой незначительной детали, которая могла ему помочь…

Кайло проснулся с тихим вздохом. Удивление ли или дезориентацию следовало винить за это еле слышное _«А?»_ , которое заставило Хакса посмотреть на него с другого конца дивана.

— Засыпай, — сказал он.

— Я не спал,— нечленораздельно ответил Кайло.

— Ты спал почти три часа, — сказал Хакс. — Поздновато пытаться убедить меня в обратном, — он потянулся и внезапно с резким щелчком закрыл крышку ноутбука. — И я полностью трезв, так что поеду домой, на случай, если ты волновался, что пропустил что-то еще из этого поразительно захватывающего вечера.

— Нет, — заныл Кайло, _заныл_ , и это было смущающе, но он слышал себя и не мог подобрать другого слова, описывающего свой тон.

— Выспись нормально, — сказал Хакс. — Я вернусь завтра вечером, и мы попытаемся немного поработать, так что я хочу, чтобы ты был готов.

*  
Утром у Кайло все болело и почти закончились хорошие лекарства, а если принять другие, это означало, что боль до конца не пройдет. Он думал, что мог попытаться как-нибудь попечатать или хотя бы неловко постучать по клавиатуре. Но после того, как Кайло пытался застегнуть рубашку одной рукой практически двадцать минут и понял, что мог брать вещи, но не мог управлять ими, идея стала казаться менее привлекательной.

Чертов гипс был действительно неудобным, он чувствовал себя идиотом, что собирался по крайней мере попытаться _что-то_ сделать. Он не мог писать, не мог рисовать схемы, но думать ему ничего не мешало.

Он набрал ванну и, свесив больную руку через бортик, отмокал и думал, он расстелил на кровати полотенце, обсыхал на воздухе и думал. Он бросил рубашку на пуговицах в стирку и надел футболку с толстовкой и думал, он не курил, потому что сигарет не осталось, но стоял на балконе, грыз кончик карандаша и думал, он шагал, плюхался, вставал, сворачивался в клубок, свисал вниз головой с дивана, на случай, что смена перспективы поможет.

И потом где-то в косом свете позднего дня, глядя в потолок, он почувствовал это… маленькое смещение в мозгу, как будто кто-то осторожно его встряхнул, и все встало на свои места.

Вскрикнув, он вскочил с дивана и схватил телефон.

«Я ЕГО УБЬЮ :D»

Хакс: «…кого его?»

«Скажу, когда придешь. Печатать сложно».

Хакс пришел ровно в шесть тридцать с двумя пластиковыми контейнерами, в которых оказалась пенне аррабьята, вывалил ее на тарелки и подтолкнул одну из них к Кайло. 

— Ешь, — сказал он, — а потом расскажи, кого ты собрался убить, ведь, как я понимаю, я буду соучастником.

— Я убью Джимми, — ответил Кайло, поспешно глотая еду. Где бы Хакс ее ни достал, там готовили настоящую аррабьяту, и он хотел съесть как можно больше, прежде чем он начнет нормально объяснять и еда остынет.

Хакс кивнул. 

— Разве я не говорил тебе об этом все время? — спросил он. — Я вот уверен, что это было одним из первых моих советов.

Кайло вздохнул. 

— Ты можешь хотя бы изобразить взволнованность? Я в любом случае его убью. Ненавижу этого придурка, он слишком хорош во всем, а если я скормлю его безымянной липкой тьме, то смогу написать остаток книги про Стивена.

— Приманка и замена, ведь ты планировал, что именно Стивен попадет в неприятности. — Хакс наколол три-четыре пенне на вилку и махнул ей в направлении Кайло, как указкой. — И поэтому Джимми будет бродить там, где не должен? Он знает, в какой он опасности или просто смело шагает в лес, в безопасной броне главного персонажа, а потом «Ёк»? — Он сглотнул, словно пытался избавиться от чего-то, душащего его.

— Ёк, — подтвердил Кайло. — Я не буду говорить ему, просто сделаю это. Без предупреждения, просто щупальце в темноте, или что там у этой штуки. Просто «Бам!», отбой, иди к черту, Джимми, и Стивен, наблюдающий за этим из безопасности, так, чтобы он наверняка знал, что все это из-за него и его недостаточных навыков выживания.

— Как насчет Бетани? — задумчиво прочавкал Хакс. — Я всегда думал, что она достойна большего. У нее есть пистолет Джимми, можешь с ней что-нибудь сделать, раз уж ты убил ее отвратительного парня?

— Ха, может, ей стоит спасти Стивена, — Кайло замолк. — Действительно, ей определенно стоит спасти Стивена. И она может взять с собой Тессу, объединиться с ней, и тогда мне не придется заставлять ее целовать _его_ в упоении победы.

— Читатели, скорее всего, будут ждать, что она поцелует его, — заметил Хакс.

— Читатели переживут, — ответил Кайло и наколол на вилку почти четверть своей пасты. — Никто не будет винить Бетани. Разве _ты_ не предпочтешь поцеловать Тессу, а не Стивена?

— Ну, нет, но я предпочел бы, чтобы Стивен вел себя больше как Тесса, чтобы он стоил поцелуя. — Хакс смотрел в свою тарелку.

— Справедливо, — ответил Кайло. — Он _не собирался_ краснеть, _не собирался_. Но. Хакс это сказал, точнее, намекнул. По меньшей мере, Хакс должен был быть би, и это значило…

Это значило, что теперь он должен быть осторожен. 

— Вообще, я бы, наверное, тоже предпочел поцеловать Стивена, — он попытался улыбнуться и не выглядеть при этом серийным убийцей. — Тесса бы прокляла меня, а потом врезала по яйцам.

— Не сомневаюсь, она мне нравится,— фыркнул Хакс.

— Еще бы, — улыбнулся ему Кайло.

Как только паста была съедена (Кайло стащил последние пенне из тарелки Хакса, тот поморщился, но не возразил), а тарелки вымыты, Хакс направился в гостиную, Кайло поплелся за ним следом.

— Как ты обычно пишешь, — спросил Хакс, — все в одном файле?

— Да, он у меня на рабочем столе. — Кайло поднял руку в упреждающем жесте, — Да, он скопирован, и я сохраняю его на флешку раз в пару дней. Я не доверяю облачному хранилищу.

Хакс приподнял бровь, но ответил: 

— Хорошо. Тогда запускай меня.

Он сел в кресло Кайло и щелкнул мышкой, чтобы включить экран. Кайло наклонился над ним, очень стараясь не думать о том, что он впервые так близко к Хаксу, и ввел пароль.

— Вейдер123, — сказал он, — на случай, если тебя разлогинит. С заглавной «В».

— Вейдер? — Хакс с неожиданным интересом посмотрел на стопку книг на полке у стола. — Значит, ты фанат _«Звезды смерти»_? Мне стоило догадаться. — Он вытащил книгу в твердой обложке из стопки, умело не давая упасть остальным. — Хорошее издание.

— Не надо, — быстро сказал Кайло, но было поздно — Хакс уже открыл ее. Книга раскрылась на страничке с посвящением.

— Моей дорогой Падме, — прочитал Хакс. — Голосу всех моих снов, пути домой. Энакин. — Он с подозрением посмотрел на Кайло. — Разве Падме не его жена? Сколько ты за это _заплатил_?

— Нисколько, я получил ее в наследство, — вздохнул Кайло, — он был моим дедушкой.

— О, — сказал Хакс тоном, словно на него снизошло озарение. — Дедушка современных ужасов — на самом деле дедушка олицетворения современных ужасов. Это интересно.

— А сейчас ты мне скажешь, что и его книги не любишь. — Кайло выдернул книжку из рук Хакса и защитным жестом прижал к груди.

Хакс отвел взгляд. 

— Что ж, я признаю, что они — классика.

— Обыватель, — обиженно сказал Кайло, крепче сжав книгу. — Не смей пятнать мои первые издания своими пальцами скептика.

— Я не говорил, что они мне не нравятся, — ответил Хакс.

— Тебе и _не нужно_ , — Кайло аккуратно положил книгу на вершину стопки и погладил обложку. — Я сам могу распознать твой презрительный тон.

— Думаю, ты перепутал его с обычным моим тоном, — сказал Хакс.

— Нет, я вполне уверен, что _вот это_ — твой обычный голос, — Кайло повернулся и направился к дивану. — По крайней мере, по моим данным.

Кажется, это был вздох или улыбка. Но Хакс не улыбался, так что это был вздох.

— Седьмая глава, — объявил он.

— Удали все, что там написано, — сказал Кайло, — Вообще все.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Это хлам. Ты это знаешь и я тоже.

— Хорошо. — Хакс театрально нажал на кнопку «удалить», — Готово. Что дальше?

Кайло скривился: 

— Начни с: _«Закат окрашивал дубы в цвет пожара на краю леса, пока Джимми ехал. Гравий потрескивал под колесами, вылетая из под них, жар последних солнечных лучей через стекло давал достаточно тепла. И ему хотелось стать ближе к ним, как к настоящему огню»._

— И будь это действительно пожар, — сказал Хакс, печатая. — Он действительно поехал бы туда?

— Это идиот? Возможно. Отбей черту. — Кайло секунду подумал. — А перед этим закончи абзац. Дальше: _«Он оставил «Камаро» на краю…»_

— Нет, — прервал его Хакс, — У тебя уже есть «на краю», подумай еще.

Кайло раздраженно вздохнул.

— Было бы намного проще, если бы я мог видеть экран. — Он неохотно встал с дивана и взял ближайший кухонный стул. Сложно было впихнуть его рядом с офисным креслом, но он постарался.

— Так, — сказал он. _«Он припарковал Камаро рядом с грузовиком отца Стивена и достал из бардачка колокольчик, книгу и свечу. Тесса настояла, чтобы он взял их, пусть он и не знал, зачем они ему. Но серебряные пули остались у Бетани, а Стивен сказал, что возьмет свою книгу заклинаний. Он мог чувствовать собственную силу убеждения, густой белый свет внутри него. Они собирались найти это, чем бы оно ни было»_ , — конец абзаца. — _«Как только он вышел из машины, иллюзия огня исчезла с порывом ветра»_ , конец абзаца. _«Стивен, — завопил он, — где тебя носит?»_ , конец абзаца.

Кайло поерзал на стуле. Чтобы видеть экран, он наклонил голову и перенес весь вес на одну ягодицу, отчего та начала болеть. Кухонные стулья не были для этого предназначены.

— _«Ответа не было, лишь шелест ветра в деревьях, и Джимми усмехнулся. Вот тебе и подмога. Стивен, вероятно, уже пошел без него, что полностью…»_ — Уф… нет. — _«Именно этого Джимми и просил его не делать_ , — конец абзаца. — _Стивен, — закричал он снова, Стивен!»_

— Где Стивен? — спросил Хакс.

— Я соображу через секунду. В лесу есть пара мест, — он снова заерзал в кресле, — Знаешь что, нет. Так не получится.

— Что не получается? — устало спросил Хакс.

— Мне неудобно, стул хреновый, я не могу перестать об этом думать, а значит не смогу сконцентрироваться. Но если я возьму это кресло, тебе придется занять стул, ты станешь еще раздражительней, потом я разозлюсь и выгоню тебя. Есть только одно решение.

— Будешь вести себя как взрослый? — приподнял бровь Хакс.

— Ха-ха, — ответил Кайло. — Смешно, но нет. Перешли файл себе, возьми ноутбук, и мы сядем на диван.

*  
На диване было намного удобней, чем на стуле. И не только потому, что его чрезвычайная мягкость оставалась такой же, как бы Кайло ни сел, но и потому, что для того, чтобы он видел экран, Хаксу нужно было сесть с ним рядом.

И, конечно же, Хакс сидел, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи, не смеялся над шутками Кайло даже при том, что они были чертовски смешными, но его рука, прижимавшаяся к Кайло, была теплой, печатал он быстро и аккуратно, и Кайло не замечал, сколько они работали, пока Хакс не подавил зевок и не сказал: 

— Ну и ну! Уже глубоко за полночь.

— Думаю, да, — сказал Кайло, наклонившись еще ниже, чтобы посмотреть на крошечные часы в ноутбуке. — Мы почти закончили этот эпизод. Давай здесь и остановимся, а завтра мы сможем убить Джимми раз и навсегда, и я подумаю о том, что сделал ритуал Тессы. С тебя ужин, с меня диван. Уверен, наш план вполне выполним.

Может, он и провел весь следующий день, нетерпеливо ожидая Хакса, но что с того? Это просто было волнением от того, что он видел, что будет дальше, до конца седьмой главы и даже потом. Джимми встретил свой бесславный и трусливый конец, Кайло зааплодировал, Хакс создал новую страницу и написал в начале нее слова: «Восьмая глава», и Кайло прервал свой победный танец, только чтобы потребовать дать пять от Хакса. Тот не стал этого делать, но похлопал по диванной подушке рядом с собой, чтобы Кайло сел и успокоился, и это было почти ничем не хуже.

Следующий вечер был таким же и еще лучше: Кайло приготовил в микроволновке попкорн и Хакс даже его попробовал, они добили восьмую главу и отредактировали ее, что заставило его лучше понять хрупкий механизм, которым был мозг Хакса. Казалось, он замечал все, задавал очень много вопросов, но они почему-то раздражали меньше, когда Кайло прижимался к нему на диване, пока они пробегали через абзацы и Хакс писал примечания, чтобы обдумать, и чувствовал запах сладкого лимона от того геля, который Хакс использовал, чтобы приглаживать волосы на голове.

За две из трех запланированных Хаксом недель они почти закончили двенадцать глав. Они немного сбавили темп, но оказалось, что пусть Хакс-редактор на расстоянии был самым раздражающим в мире человеком, Хакс, слушающий его истории, не был так уж плох. Кайло наблюдал за лицом Хакса, когда рассказывал, как Бетани почти схватили и она драматически спаслась, как Стивен вычислял все ошибочные факты, и о медленном погружении Тессы в помогающий ритуалу психоз: все они пытались загнать обратно силу тьмы, но сами по себе они не были достаточно сильны. А Кайло, будто кукловод, гонял их по рушащейся действительности Милтон Бей и слушал, как быстро начинает дышать Хакс, печатая самые напряженные моменты, позволял ему предлагать способы сделать все еще хуже и просто… жить в истории по несколько часов каждую ночь.

За это время Кайло пришел к нескольким выводам: во-первых, он должен был стать добрее к этому дивану и перестать опрокидывать его каждый раз, когда начинал злиться. Он задолжал ему мирное существование после стольких часов, что он провел на нем с Хаксом.

Второй вывод состоял в том, что совершенно точно Хакс был очень-очень одинок и у него не было хобби более важного, чем работа. В выходные менялось только то, что Хакс приходил после дел, а не после работы. И никто никогда не звонил ему, когда он писал, только электронные письма по работе могли отвлечь его от истории, и то Хакс только просматривал их и оставлял на потом. Когда он был с Кайло, он, казалось, полностью принадлежал ему. Если слова заканчивались, Хакс делал что-то еще. Всегда занятой, он все же оставался каждый вечер до полуночи и позже, ожидая, когда вернутся слова. И они возвращались, потому что то, как Хакс говорил Кайло _«да»_ , когда тот делал что-то _правильно_ , было лучшей мотивацией, чем все кнуты мира.

Третий вывод: пусть его редактор и был острым на язык козлом и не мог держать его за зубами, когда это касалось истории, да и во всем остальном, что не касалось книги, он не был с Кайло намного нежнее… при этом сидеть на диване рядом с Хаксом было лучшим, что случалось с Кайло за многие месяцы.

Его рука все еще постоянно болела, небольшая фоновая боль становилась сильнее всякий раз, когда он пытался ей двигать, и Кайло скучал по медитативному миру погружения в историю напрямую. Но он чувствовал себя лучше. Возможно, из-за овощей. Хакс, вероятно, в них что-то добавил. Или, возможно, из-за того, что он вовремя ложился спать, или из-за того, что он случайно снова бросил курить, потому что было слишком сложно держать зажигалку в левой руке, и отказался от алкоголя из-за болеутоляющих. А может быть, потому что с ним был кто-то, кто иногда почти улыбался ему. Чем бы это ни было, это принесло ему много хорошего.

Было почти два ночи, и они должны были уже остановиться _несколько часов назад_ — Кайло знал, что его творческие силы слабели. Но конец двенадцатой главы казался настолько близким, что он хотел продолжать. Они могли сделать это, он был уверен.

Десять минут назад он притянул ноутбук Хакса на свои колени, чтобы перечитать, удостовериться, что система, которую он начал в восьмой главе, работала. Он мог прокручивать текст одной рукой и да, была страница гримуара, о которой должна была узнать Тесса, и да, вот секретный компонент заклинания, который никто из них не заметил. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, возвращаясь к концу текста, — мы можем это сделать.

Не получив ответа, Кайло посмотрел на Хакса. 

— О, — тихо сказал он.

Глаза Хакса были закрыты, голова откинута на спинку дивана, и это не могло быть удобно, особенно надолго, но за то время, что Кайло не обращал на него внимания, его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Возможно, даже не по его воле, но вот он, со слегка приоткрытыми губами, расслабленно лежащими на бедрах руками, лицо без его постоянной усмешки. Спит.

Что-то маленькое и горячее шевельнулось в животе Кайло.

Он сохранил документ и как можно тише поставил ноутбук на журнальный столик.

Почему у него не работали две руки? Ему нужны были обе руки функционирующими, но будь это так, Хакса бы здесь не было, он никогда не пришел бы сюда, никогда не провел здесь так много времени, не расслабился бы настолько, чтобы уснуть на этом, ставшим из-за этого факта лучшим в мире, диване.

Осторожно, очень осторожно он собрал все декоративные подушки и медленно уложил Хакса на них боком, придерживая худые плечи здоровой рукой. Хакс даже не дернулся, когда Кайло поднял его лодыжки на диван: он, должно быть, устал намного больше, чем показывал. Почему они продолжали, почему он не остановил их? Его веки посинели от усталости, и Кайло чувствовал себя ужасно, что даже не заметил этого.

Но теперь Хаксу, казалось, было намного удобнее, и это искупит грехи Кайло.

Почти. Кайло быстро оглядел комнату. Запасные одеяла. Запасные одеяла. Что-нибудь похожее на одеяло. Обычно Кайло было жарко, поэтому он не озаботился наличием пледов или чем-то еще, кроме единственного пухового одеяла в его кровати, но Хакса нужно было чем-то укрыть. В гостиной слишком сквозило, он проснется от холода.

Кайло вздохнул и пошел за своим одеялом. В то время года оно ему все равно было не нужно. Чаще всего он сбрасывал его, так что можно было отдать одеяло Хаксу. Гостеприимство, все для гостей и все такое.

Но гостеприимство не имело никакого отношения к тому, что он почувствовал, укутывая Хакса своим одеялом. И, конечно, вовсе не оно согревало Кайло, когда он свернулся в собственной кровати, накрывшись банным халатом, и заснул.

Он проснулся от солнечного света и неожиданного тепла: он был укрыт своим пуховым одеялом, банный халат висел на двери. И он почти всерьез задумался, не приснилось ли ему, как Хакс выглядел в мягком свете лампы на его столе.

Гостиная не привнесла ясности: все подушки снова были на своих местах, взбитые и аккуратно разложенные, ничто не говорило _«кто-то спал на мне прошлой ночью»_. Ноутбук исчез, тарелки были вымыты. Идеальный порядок.

Конечно, он бы не остался, Хакс никак не мог спать так долго как сам Кайло. Но заставить Кайло сомневаться, был ли он здесь…

Он со вздохом плюхнулся на диван, уткнувшись лицом в ближайшую декоративную подушку.

Он вдохнул и внезапно рассмеялся, прижимая подушку к лицу.

Сладкий лимон.

*  
В этот вечер Хакс принес суши, и они не говорили об этом, но Кайло запихнул пальцы ног под бедро Хакса, рассказывая о срыве Тессы, Бетани, помогающей ей справиться с ним, о странном свете в глазах Тессы и Стивене, забирающемся на крышу, чтобы понять, что случилось с рассветом.

Он ждал, что Хакс скажет ему убрать ноги.

Но он этого не сделал.

Бетани выстрелила в трех существ, которые не могли быть и не были птицами, но, падая, кричали как птицы, и Тесса произнесла слова, которые заставили волосы на руках Стивена встать дыбом. Кайло погладил предплечье Хакса и не стал убирать руку, ожидая ответа.

Хакс ничего не сказал.

Реальность раскололась.

Стивен пошел в лес.

— Не думаю, что смогу после этого заснуть, — сказал Хакс, неуверенно улыбнувшись, — и точно не в одиночку, давай просто продолжим.  
Хакс сварил кофе, и они разделили его, Кайло стащил с кровати одеяло и попытался укутать их обоих, чтобы не дать им замерзнуть. Пусть и дрожали они не от холода.

Голос Джимми раздался над пустыми улицами Милтон Бей, и твари пришли на его зов.

Джимми умер. Джимми _умер_.

Стивен лежал у подножия дерева, говорил, задыхаясь от рыданий, на языке, которого он даже не знал.

Бетани молилась за Тессу, пока та дергалась и дрожала, а потом бросила молитву и просто держала ее, пока ее глаза не перестали пылать и она не сказала Бетани, где искать Стивена, если еще было что искать.

Тени нашли Стивена первыми.

— Господи, — сказал Хакс, проводя руками по волосам, — _четыре утра_ , мне нужно _спать_. Почему мы делаем это в _темноте_ , Кайло?

— В темноте атмосфернее, — ответил Кайло и потянул Хакса за руку. — Спи здесь. Я оставлю свет.

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Хакс, но прислонился к плечу Кайло. — Боже, я так _устал, ненавижу_ тебя.

— Сочту это за комплимент, — сказал Кайло.

Хакс нежно ткнул его кулаком в бедро. 

— Сильно ненавижу.

В конце концов, Хакс задремал сидя, зажав подушку между своей щекой и голым костлявым плечом Кайло. Время от времени он вздрагивал во сне и цеплялся за руку Кайло ослабевшими ото сна пальцами, но снова успокаивался, если тот крепче укутывал их одеялом.

Кайло совершенно не мог заснуть, и отнюдь не из-за Милтон Бей.

*  
Хакс проснулся в семь и начал осоловело рыться в кухонных шкафчиках в поисках кофе.

— Он в шкафчике над холодильником, — сказал Кайло, и Хакс подскочил, быстро оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, где он был.

— Господи, не подкрадывайся ко мне сегодня. У меня расшатаны нервы.

Кайло усмехнулся и прислонился к дверному проему. 

— Я не хотел этого.

— Но _сделал_ , — обвиняюще сказал Хакс, — потому что ты пытаешься написать страшную книгу.

— Действительно. — Кайло оттолкнулся от дверного проема и начал вытаскивать чистые чашки. — Думаю, это значит, что книга не совсем отстой.

Хакс в отчаянии рассмеялся и провел рукой по лицу. 

— Нет, Кайло, не отстой, совсем нет. И мне сложно признать это, потому что было бы намного проще, если бы я мог сказать себе, что мне плевать, что случится с… этими персонажами, и что мне не нравится их общение друг с другом.

— О, нет, — поддразнил Кайло. — Хирургический скальпель затупился от неудобных _чувств_.

— _Очень_ неудобных, — ответил Хакс и вернулся к кофе.

Его волосы растрепались, выскользнули из-за ушей и касались скул. Кайло было интересно, будут ли они такими блестящими без шлема из геля, мягкие ли они.

Он не мог представить в Хаксе что-то мягкое, но понял, что с удовольствием бы попробовал найти.

— Тебе нужно сегодня работать? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы сказать, о чем думал.

— Нужно, — ответил Хакс, — мне ужасно хочется позвонить и сказать, что я буду работать дома. Сегодня от меня не будет никакого толку.

— А проводить со мной время считается за работу? — Кайло пытался заставить это звучать менее нежно и кокетливо, но у него не особо получилось.

— Возможно? — Хакс выглядел сомневающимся. — Если быть совершенно честным, я не думаю, что и тебе окажусь очень полезен. Я точно не смогу редактировать после трех часов сна.

— А если мне не нужна твоя редактура? — Кайло облокотился на столешницу. — Что, если сегодня мы вдвоем напишем больше, а исправим потом? У нас еще есть время.

— Даже не знаю, смогу ли я и это, — признался Хакс, — я не уверен, что ты до конца понимаешь, насколько я устал.

— Хм, — сказал Кайло, — я не спал. Думаю, я могу экстраполировать.

— О, Господи. — Хакс прижался лбом к дверце шкафчика. — Два невысыпающихся сумасшедших пытаются написать бестселлер.

— _Преуспевают_ в написании бестселлера, — поправил Кайло. — Но серьезно, если ты уйдешь, то я просто буду спать весь день, пока ты не вернешься. Почему бы тебе просто… не присоединиться ко мне?

Хакс пристально посмотрел на него, и Кайло быстро добавил: 

— В смысле, ко сну. Не _со мной_ , конечно, — нет, Кайло, остановись, ты делаешь все еще хуже. — Он знал, что покраснел. — В отдельных кроватях. При дневном свете. Полностью одетыми. Тихий час. Вот, что я предлагаю.

— Я не сплю на диванах, — ответил Хакс.

— Во-первых, это вранье, ты спишь, во-вторых, какая разница, ты можешь занять кровать. Не проблема, — пожал плечами Кайло, пытаясь игнорировать, насколько плохой идеей было это предложение и надеясь, что и Хакс не заметит. Но находить плохие идеи Кайло и указывать на них фактически было работой Хакса и…

— Хорошо, — заявил Хакс, со стуком ставя чашку с кофе на стойку. Кайло почти подпрыгнул от испуга. — Думаю, ты не меньше месяца не менял белье, и если у тебя есть комплект, который я могу постелить, мы договорились. У меня кружится голова от усталости, и в дневном свете я почти уверен, что не буду видеть древних ужасов в каждом углу твоей квартиры всякий раз, как попытаюсь закрыть глаза. Так что, да, хотя я не могу поверить, что говорю это, и я явно сошел с ума: спасибо, я останусь и присоединюсь к твоему совсем не подозрительному сну полностью одетым.

— Я уверен, что нет никаких ужасов, — сказал Кайло, — ты убрался.

— Я спрятал одного подальше в холодильник, — ответил Хакс и потер глаза. — _Черт_ , я так устал. Найди мне постельное белье и просто дай умереть.

Кайло никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то перестилал постель так быстро, как Хакс, или настолько ровно стелил простынь. Это было похоже на балет, как он встряхивал ткань и заправлял ее под матрац. Он сменил на подушках наволочки, на что у Кайло обычно уходили часы, затем залез под одеяло полностью одетым и вытянулся на матраце.

— Хороших снов,— сказал Кайло, — и разбуди меня, когда сможешь работать.

— И тебе тоже, — пробормотал Хакс в подушку, _его_ подушку. Хакс был в _его кровати_. Но знание, что Хакс действительно собирался спать в ней, так сильно успокаивало, что Кайло не мог _ничего_ сделать с этим чрезвычайно важным фактом, только улыбнуться, падая на диван и натягивая на себя одеяло.

Это было хорошо, все будет хорошо.

*  
Кто-то кричал. Он открыл глаза и понял, что это не он и что кто-то все еще кричал. Звук шел из спальни.

Кайло завязал одеяло на шее, как плащ, и встал на ноги.

Хакс запутался в одеяле и извивался в нем. Казалось, он еще спал.

— Неет, — кричал он в подушку, — нет-нет- _нет_.

Слишком шумно. Как кто-нибудь может хоть немного поспать, когда такое происходит?

В его сонном состоянии Кайло мог придумать только одно стоящее решение. Раньше, на диване, это сработало. Он залез в кровать позади Хакса, вытащил из-под них одеяло и укрыл им обоих, перекинул тяжелую руку через грудь Хакса и позволил себе снова расслабиться.

Хакс всхлипнул, сжал руку Кайло и затих.

Кайло заснул за три вздоха.

Многим позже его толкнули в грудь и тихо выругались. 

— Кайло, не мог бы ты _проснуться_?

— Я прснулся, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.

— Ты меня _раздавишь, слезь_.

— Слишком громко, — он рассеяно погладил Хакса. — Чшш.

— Да ради… _откатись_! — Его толкнули еще раз.

Он вздохнул и улегся на спину.

— Спасибо, — рявкнул сильно раздраженный Хакс. — Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь? Ты _обещал_ мне раздельные постели.

— Спать пытаюсь, — простонал Кайло. — Ты кричал во сне и меня разбудил. — Он вынудил свой мозг заработать, насколько мог, не прибегая к стимуляторам. — Выглядело это хреново, я подумал, если я буду рядом, ты успокоишься. Так и случилось.

— О, — внезапно тон Хакса стал намного менее раздраженным. Скорее… очень смущенным.

— В любом случае, это моя вина, — сказал Кайло, пытаясь открыть один глаз, чтобы он мог увидеть Хакса, который сидел, обнимая колени, смотрел в темный угол и выглядел отдаленным, взволнованным и испуганным. — Я привык к полной голове монстров, а ты нет.

— Возможно, — сказал Хакс, это не было ответом, так что Кайло сделал себе пометку на будущее, но... — Думаю, что мне хватило сна. А тебе?

— Пф, — ответил Кайло, — думаю, я проснулся. Он уже бодрствовал так долго, а Хакс явно не собирался замолкать, так что это было разумным предположением. — Кофе делаешь ты.

— Не садись мне на шею, — проворчал Хакс. — Я бы не стал будить тебя, если бы на это не было причины. Ты весишь примерно как моя машина.

— Ты бы просто снова сбежал? — он попытался пошутить, но почему-то это не казалось смешным.

— Не говори ерунды, в конце концов, мне нужно пойти домой,— Хакс свесил ноги с кровати и отвел назад волосы, — я однозначно не останусь еще на одну ночь. И так слишком сильно навязываюсь.

— Ты не навязываешься, — сказал Кайло. Должна была быть какая-то шутка, _должна_ была, пока Кайло не сказал того, что на самом деле _имел в виду_ , и он как раз вовремя ее нашел. — Ты слишком тощий, чтобы сказать это о тебе. Как апельсин на зубочистке.

— Будь добр, отвали, Кайло Рен, — сказал Хакс, четко проговаривая каждую согласную, особенно перекатывая «Р».

— Не думаю, что это лучшее положение для переговоров, — сказал Кайло, — ты в _моей_ кровати.

— Действительно, — ответил Хакс, уставившись на свои ноги. — Что было явным просчетом, но я не ожидал, что и ты тут будешь.

Он все еще не улыбался, и, внезапно, Кайло тоже больше не мог этого.

— Я просто пойду, — сказал Хакс, а Кайло одновременно с ним выпалил: 

— Хакс, _не уходи_.

— Нет, я пойду, — Хакс обувался. — Я уверен, что ты очень устал и не нуждаешься во мне прямо сейчас. И мне действительно нужно кое-что сделать и… да, я пойду.

— Ты вернешься сегодня вечером? — практически с отчаянием спросил Кайло.

— Посмотрим, — Хакс уклонился от вопроса и от взгляда Кайло, подхватил сумку от ноутбука и пиджак и ушел.

*  
Как всегда, он все испортил.

Было сложно разносить гостиную одной рукой, да и радости не приносило, Кайло едва перевернул журнальный столик и уже жутко устал и не смог продолжить.

И он слишком утомился, чтобы убрать за собой, пусть даже это означало, что Хакс неизбежно это увидит. Неважно. Все шло так хорошо, и Хакс…Хакс спал у него _на плече_ , а теперь…

Вероятно, он даже не вернется сегодня вечером. Только не после того, как Кайло, как последний урод, влез к нему в кровать. О чем он думал? Он не думал. Конечно, Хакс не хотел быть с ним рядом.

Кайло попытался придумать еще часть главы, но его мозг отказался с ним сотрудничать. Следующей нужно было написать сцену, в которой Тесса понимала, что она не может позволить Бетани пойти за Стивеном, не в одиночку, не без нее, больше никогда. И последнее, о чем Кайло хотел думать, так это подробной, детальной _романтике_. Даже в контексте возможности быть сожранными неким существом из тени.

Почему здесь не было такого, чтобы скормить себя ему? Все стало бы намного проще.

Кайло не мог вернуться в постель. Не было смысла. Он не мог спать, ведь простыни пахли Хаксом. И вообще, почему он хотел этого колючего козла в своей кровати? Почему он проводил так много времени и прикладывал столько усилий, просто думая о нем?

Вместо этого он свернулся в клубок на диване и долго смотрел в окно, наблюдая, как растут тени.

Он даже не услышал первого стука в дверь, но второй был настойчивей, и он поднял себя с дивана.

Снаружи стоял нагруженный пакетами Хакс, рассматривающий свою обувь.

— Входи, — сказал Кайло, но он не хотел видеть, послушался Хакс или нет. Он пробрался обратно через руины гостиной и лег на диван спиной ко всему. Что бы ни происходило, это случится не из-за того, что Кайло совершит откровенную глупость.

— Ох, Кайло, — сказал Хакс от дверного проема кухни. Он казался настолько разочарованным, что Кайло был рад, что не видел лица Хакса. Люди часто в нем разочаровывались, но было проще, когда он не должен был смотреть на них.

— Ты не должен был возвращаться, — сказал он.

— Ну, я понял, что ты не сможешь приготовить ужин одной рукой, — ответил Хакс, — и я не мог спокойно оставить тебя голодать, так что…

— Ты не должен быть здесь просто потому, что жалеешь меня, — пробубнил Кайло в подушку. — Если ты не хочешь быть здесь, — и с чего бы тебе хотеть? — просто уходи… Книга почти закончена, а я чуть-чуть могу печатать, так что смогу сделать это сам.

— Прекрати, — сказал Хакс из-за его спины, послышался шелест бумаги.

— Что прекратить? — хрипло спросил Кайло, — говорить правду?

— Единственный человек, жалеющий тебя — ты сам, — ответил Хакс. — С моей точки зрения, ты забрался ко мне в постель и… Я знаю, ты думал, что помогаешь. Мы оба не думали здраво, я вообще не должен был быть здесь, это совершенно непрофессионально. Я не должен был позволять этого, мне жаль. Но за что тебя нужно простить, я прощаю, и я уверен, что слишком остро отреагировал этим утром. Ничего неуместного не произошло и не собиралось происходить. Я, вероятно, спал лучше, чем я спал бы один, пусть это и ужасно, что я разбудил тебя, ты, очевидно, винишь себя за это, иначе в этой комнате не было бы такого погрома, и я не думаю, что ты сделаешь это снова.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло, — прости, Хакс, я не имел в виду…

— Не имел, — вздохнул Хакс, — и я знаю это. — Он швырнул стопку бумаг на столик. — Давай просто договоримся, что этого не повторится. И потом мы сможем двигаться дальше и закончить эту книгу. — Он казался очень утомленным, практически разбитым.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кайло. Это вообще не казалось хорошим — идея, что больше не будет ночей на диване с Хаксом, согревающим его бок, но он их не заслуживал. И ясно, Хакс из-за него через многое прошел.

Он заставил себя сесть и навесить на лицо умеренно милое выражение. Хакс собрал другую охапку разбросанных Кайло вещей, посмотрел на него и вернул не-совсем-улыбку.

— Ты голоден? — спросил он.

— Даже не знаю, сколько сейчас времени, — признался Кайло, — думаю, я мог бы поесть.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс, и дальнейшее обсуждение свелось строго к готовке и потреблению пары сложных сэндвичей. После того, как с ними было покончено, Хакс и Кайло вернулись назад к дивану.

Кайло, помня о профессиональных рамках, осторожно держался на расстоянии от Хакса. Пока Хакс включал настольную лампу, чтобы разогнать сгущающийся мрак, он с силой втиснулся в угол дивана.

— На чем мы остановились? — спросил Кайло.

Хакс быстро прокрутил текст и зачитал: 

— _Бетани выглядывала из окна своей спальни. «Ты можешь бежать?» — прошептала она Тессе, сжимая ее руку._

— Хорошо, — Кайло откашлялся, усиленно думая, каково быть двадцатитрехлетней ведьмой в объятьях девушки, в которую она была влюблена с десятого класса, и позволил Тессе заговорить: — _«Куда мы идем? Ты же знаешь, что снаружи небезопасно, по крайней мере, до утра»_. Абзац. _Бетани мрачно покачала головой. «Знаю, — ответила она, — но… Стивен долго не продержится, даже с твоими заклинаниями. Мы не можем его потерять, даже если ты не можешь пойти, я должна»_. Абзац. _Тогда Тесса посмотрела на нее: белокурая Афина, богиня войны Бетани, ее рот был покрыт помадой, как кровью, на бедре в кобуре висел пистолет Джимми. Она выглядела великолепно в свете свечей, Тесса любила ее, всегда любила, но никогда больше, чем сейчас._ Абзац. _«Тебя мы тоже не можем потерять»_ , — сказала Тесса. Абзац. _Бетани рассмеялась: «И в чем же я настолько особенная? Любой может стрелять, я не такая, как ты, Тесса, не…»_ Абзац.

— _Тесса знала, что в кругу они в безопасности, никто не мог войти или выйти. И в этом маленьком пространстве, которое осталось от мира, в котором Тесса без сомнений могла назвать все силы, которые ей подчинялись, она смотрела на Бетани._ — Кайло смотрел на линии профиля Хакса и позволял опасным и искренним словам выходить: — _Просто очень долго смотрела, словно пытаясь запомнить форму рта Бетани, идеальный изгиб там, где верхняя губа встречала нижнюю, словно она могла черпать силу в ее дрожащих ресницах или в зеленых пятнышках ореховых глаз._

В свете лампы Хакс был подсвечен золотом, драгоценный дар, но не для владения Кайло, на него можно было немного посмотреть, как на музейный экспонат, но никогда нельзя будет коснуться.

— _«Тесс, ты еще со мной?» — спросила Бетани._ Абзац. _«Ты не можешь пойти без меня», — решительно и твердо заявила Тесса._ Абзац. _«Не глупи, — ответила Бетани, — какой в этом смысл, если ты еще набралась сил?»_ Абзац. _Она рассеянно провела рукой по вьющимся волосам Тессы, та потянувшись, сжала ее руку._ Абзац. _«Ты просто не можешь, я тебе не позволю. Разве ты не знаешь, Бет?»_ Абзац  
.  
Хакс смотрел на свою клавиатуру, синий свет отражался в его глазах цвета морской волны, и Кайло _хотел_ , безнадежно желал того, что не смел даже облечь в мысли.

— _«Чего не знаю, Тесс? — нежно спросила Бетани. — Ты та, кто все знает»._ Абзац. _Тесса рассмеялась до боли в груди, но протянула другую руку и коснулась пальцами щеки Бетани. Мягкой, теплой, живой._ Абзац. _«Я знаю, — сказала она, — что если я не сделаю этого, то не важно, сколько каждый из нас проживет, я буду жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь». — Она сжала пальцы на щеке Бетани и притянула ее достаточно низко, чтобы приподняться и прижаться губами к сладкому от помады рту Бетани._ Абзац.

У Хакса дрожали руки. Он опечатался, удалил и перепечатал, не поднимая взгляда.

— _Бетани передвинулась, чтобы уложить Тессу на пол, все еще в их круге. И потянулась губами за ртом Тессы, покрывая его дюжиной мелких поцелуев._ Абзац. _«Бет, — беспомощно прошептала Тесса, — позволь мне пойти с тобой. Я устала и слаба, но… все еще гожусь на что-то. И если ты умрешь, я никогда больше не смогу ничего сделать, Бет, никогда»._ Абзац.

Грудь Кайло тоже болела. Он никогда не мог писать эмоциональные сцены, не вживаясь в них, и эта… Хакс был так близко, и все же дюйм расстояния между ними был непреодолим… Было слишком трудно быть Тессой, которая получала все, что она когда-либо хотела. Но он должен был продолжать. 

— _Бетани провела пальцами по волосам Тессы, убирая мелкие пряди, всегда выскальзывающие из ее конского хвостика, как это делала сама Тесса. «Я не пойду без тебя, — пообещала она в губы Тессы,— не уйду»_. Абзац. _Но этого было недостаточно. Как ведьма она знала, что должна быть предельно честной, ведь непроизнесенное заклинание не сработает. «Бет, — прошептала она, — Бет, я тебя люблю, очень сильно. Ты не можешь меня оставить, пожалуйста»._

Он крепко закусил нижнюю губу и уставился на колени, пытаясь избавиться от жжения в глазах.

— Абзац? — тихо спросил Хакс.

Кайло кивнул, Хакс нажал на клавишу и вернул руки на исходную позицию.  
— _Бетани снова ее поцеловала. «Не оставлю, ты тоже нужна мне, Тесс», — и заклинание завершилось, круг сформировался. Тесса чувствовала растущую в ней силу. И здесь, на краю света, ей больше ничего не было нужно._ — У него болело горло, и он сглотнул и закашлялся, пытаясь его прочистить. — Прости, абзац.

— Кайло? — ужасно неуверенно сказал Хакс. — Ты можешь… думаю… я сделал что-то не так, думаю, я не совсем все понял. Ты можешь еще раз продиктовать мне последнюю фразу Тессы?

Теперь Хакс смотрел на него и, вероятно, мог видеть, насколько горячим было его лицо и влагу в глазах, но Кайло все еще смотрел в ответ. Он был растерян. Но, по крайней мере, он мог быть честен в этом.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он глядя в глаза Хаксу, и он не знал, говорил ли от лица Тессы или от себя самого. — Я очень тебя люблю. Ты не можешь меня оставить, пожалуйста.

— О, _черт_ , — сказал Хакс так, словно что-то разбилось, наклонился и поцеловал его.

Ноутбук соскользнул на пол, когда Хакс потянулся к Кайло, отчаянно обхватил руками его лицо, удерживая. Кайло сжал его плечи и наполовину затянул к себе на колени.

— Ты хочешь? — он тяжело дышал.

— Да, — ответил Хакс и спрятал лицо в волосах Кайло, — да.

И это было _«да»_ , наконец, _наконец-то_ они в чем-то разобрались.

*  
_«Восход луны»_

_Автор: Кайло Рен._

_Издательство: издательский дом «Первый орден»._

_Группа друзей из старшей школы, теперь беспечные двадцатилетние, обнаружили, что их старое место отдыха стало домом для древнего монстра, собирающегося сожрать мир._

_Последняя в практически несвязанной серии «Темная сторона», «Восход луны» — первоклассное дополнение к произведениям Рена. Как всегда, он придумывает сеттинг, который работает сильнее, чем сюжет, и мастерски использует атмосферу. Однако персонажи, которых он ввел в повествование в этот раз, существенно лучше его обычных персонажей. Рен вышел за рамки мышления главного героя, молодого белого мужчины, чтобы подарить нам действительно незабываемых персонажей: Бетани и Тессу. Есть моменты леденящего ужаса, Рен действительно заставляет нас почувствовать, как тяжело этим молодым людям, только вступившим во взрослую жизнь, недавно открывшим свои способности, собраться и спасти себя и их мир._

_Наш вердикт: покупайте, но читайте при включенном свете»._


End file.
